sentella_the_league_and_sherrilyn_kenyonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Dates 4601 * Febuary 15 - First interstellar starship built by Trisani Post-4601 * Oksanan invasion of Andaria. Founding of the Andarion Empire. 4643 * April 18 - Trisani make first contact with the Caronese and begin trading 4646 * July 2 - Trisani engineers begin teaching the Caronese how to build spaceships 4672 * May 10 - Trisani and Caronese begin a joint exploration of their galaxy 4675 * December 12 - First intergalactic wormholes discovered 4680 * January 10 - First FTL Drive hits the market 4685 * April 2 - Formula for time-travel is discovered * October 22 - Trisani begin pulling back from other races/worlds and become xenophobic as they realize their people are being kidnapped, exploited, and experimented on 4686 * January 15 - First successful time-travel experiment takes place * July 22 - First artificial wormhole is built 4687 * June 1 - Time-travel is banned and anyone caught with TTD Gear is executed 7980 * Theian Genocide by Justicale Cruel 8515 * Fall of the Trisani Empire 8552 * Nykyrian leaves the League and founds the Sentella with C.I. Syn. 8561 * The events of Born of Night take place * Jullien eton Anatole is exiled with a bounty put on him. * (3 Months Later) Barnabus takes over the Kirovarian Empire. Bastien is made a Ravin by the League. Notes Regarding the fall of the Trisani Empire While a date has been chosen regarding the fall (noted above). it should be noted that there were actually two different dates that could have been selected, this is because on the official website dates conflicting with book information was given regarding the ages of Nero and Hadrian. These will both be shown and the explanation as for why the one on the list was chosen. Background information from Born of Betrayal In Born of Betrayal it describes the fall of the Trisani empire from the perception of Nero. It says specifically that Nero was 11 years old, Trajen was 5 years old and Julia was 3 years older than Trajen (8 years old) and Hadrian was 7 months old. The issue comes about when the official given birthdays for Nero and Hadrian are examined (8504.11.4 and 8521.6.5 respectively). Option 1 This was calculated from the given birth date of Nero on the official site. This would keep Nero's birthday at 8504 and since he was 11 when the fall occurred it puts the date at approximately 8515 Dates include: * Nero Birth: 8504 * Julia Birth: 8507 * Trajen Birth: 8510 * Hadrian Birth: 8514-8515 * Fall: 8515 Option 2 This was calculated from Hadrian's birth, which is stated to be June 5th 8521. Dates include: * Nero Birth: 8510 * Julia Birth: 8513 * Trajen Birth: 8518 * Hadrian Birth: 8521 * Fall: January 8522 Decision Trajen claims to be old enough to be Ushara's father. With option 1 putting him at 18 years old by the time Jullain was born (we have no birth year for Ushara so we'll assume their of similar ages), rather than the 12 that option 2 would be. It seems that option 1 is the more likely. That being said, if more proof if found for one way or another the timeline may change.